nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cahaya
Cahaya (カハヤ) is a lumieran type Celestial and a major character of Phantasmagnolia as well as one of the main protagonists of Path of Starlight. He is one of the most drawn characters in Pyo's gallery, as well as stated to be his second personal favorite. Cahaya is based on the King of Saxony bird-of-paradise. Appearance Cahaya has dark toned skin with wavy, short navy blue hair which falls over his left eye. He has golden eyes always seeming to be lidded and long glowing blue plumes from either side of his head. He wears a long navy blue tailcoat, containing an inner pattern of a light blue space-like design. He wears a white cravat, fastened with a blue bow-tie and a star-shaped accessory. He is also wearing navy blue pants, navy blue heeled shoes and seemingly a yellow shirt. He has ruffles on the shoulders and wrists of his tailcoat colored in a darker navy blue. In other illustrations, he has been drawn wearing variations of suits or shirts. Some illustrations show him having navy blue sparkling wings in the past, one seemingly being slightly larger than the other. Personality Cahaya is said to be charming, compassionate, reflective, witty and kind. He is often shown to be smiling or looking generally calm in pictures. He has a strong belief in justice and seems to be popular among the residents of Hiyoyoa. However, he is also said to be self-destructive and depressed. This is implied to be due to a past event which still haunts him. This may also be why he does not trust people easily. Background Currently only little is known about Cahaya's background. Cahaya is from a Solar System far away, raised directly by the star themselves, possibly like a son. It seems Cahaya met Akazel while the two were children. Something happened in their adulthood, causing them to have to leave their Solar System. Afterwards, they were taken in by Tàiyáng to be residents of her solar system. Relationships Cahaya is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Akazel Akazel is Cahaya's fiancé, they have been stated to be engaged as of currently. The two seem to have a long history. Cahaya is shown to be affectionate and kind to Akazel, and they are often seen in many pictures together. They seem to easily relax around each other and have an intimate relationship. They eventually end up adopting Aster as their daughter. Aster Laplace Cahaya is often seen in illustrations with Aster. It seems their relationship seems to be that of a friendly rivalry of sorts, though it is currently unclear. It was confirmed on Pyo's Curiouscat that Cahaya and Akazel eventually adopt Aster as their daughter. Elias Elias is stated to be an ex-friend of Cahaya's and former co-worker. Many pictures have shown that Elias seems to have an obsession with Cahaya of sorts, possibly wanting to kill or torture him. Cahaya seems to hate Elias and it is likely that this hate is mutual. Sedna It is currently unknown what relationship Cahaya and Sedna had, but it seems that they have significance to each other as shown in illustrations or banners. Sirius It is currently unknown what relationship Cahaya and Sirius had. It is possibly implied that Sirius was the solar system Cahaya belonged to originally. Tàiyáng It is currently unknown what relationship Cahaya and Tàiyáng have, though Pyo has stated that Tàiyáng is patient and gentle with him. The fact she took him and Akazel under her wing as apart of their solar system may hint that their relationship is pleasant. Gilda Gilda and Cahaya were friends in his previous solar system. Not much is known about their relationship. Rosemary It is currently unknown what relationship Cahaya and Rosemary have. Basis Cahaya is based on The King of Saxony bird-of-paradise. The King of Saxony bird-of-paradise (Pteridophora alberti) is a bird in the bird-of-paradise family (Paradisaeidae). It is the only member in the monotypic genus Pteridophora. It is endemic to Montane Forest in New Guinea. The adult King of Saxony bird-of-paradise is approximately 22 cm long. The male is black and yellow with a dark brown iris, brownish-grey legs, a black bill with a bright aqua-green gape, and two remarkably long (up to 50 cm) scalloped, enamel-blue brow-plumes that can be independently erected at the bird's will. Quotes * "You trust me, right?" - Cahaya in a fake YouTube video * "Wow I'm gay." - Cahaya wearing the clothes of Phoenix Wright for some reason * "It'll be okay... It'll be okay..." - Cahaya comforting a hoodpecker, likely Pyo. * "I've known Akazel for practically my whole life and if anything happens to him, I'm killing everyone in the room and then myself." - Cahaya telling others how it is * "Actually I'll have you know I'm a switch so watch your mouth." - Cahaya, audibly offended at being called a bottom Trivia * Cahaya's favourite flower is the Mexican marigold. This flower is sometimes seen in illustrations with him. Its flower, the cempasúchil is also called the flor de muertos ("flower of the dead") in Mexico and is used in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Day_of_the_Dead Día de Muertos] (the day of the dead). In Thai language it is called ดาวเรือง (DaoRuang), literally translated as "star glittering". This seems to be relevant to Cahaya's design or hint at background information. * Cahaya's favorite color is stated to be red, possibly due to Akazel. * Cahaya's favorite gemstone is the fluorite, as stated in a deleted tweet. * His name means "light" in Indonesian. * He is plagued with reoccurring nightmares, as stated on Curiouscat. * Pyo has stated that Cahaya's wings were clipped at some point during his past and later subsequently ripped off. An illustration in Uchinokomato.me implies Elias was the one to rip off his wings. * He has been able to fly again as of being given the power of Nebulamancy. * While the contents of Pyo's log doodles remain unclear as to whether they are canon or not, it seems that Cahaya has been to jail as seen in two illustrations. This is likely also due to Elias. * As a child, he is shown to have no luminescent plumes, likely indicating they may grow with age. * He can apparently play the guitar. * He sings on the roofs of buildings when upset. * He used to collect gemstones as a child. * Despite this, Land of the Lustrous inspired illustrations show him being represented by the man-made glass blue sandstone, possibly due to its color and reputation for looking like space. * One (possibly joke) illustration implies that Uranus calls him "bird Jesus". Gallery * Visit Cahaya/Gallery to see the gallery. Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/cahaya.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113953 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Birds Category:Lumierans Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Path of starlight Category:Torinokoshi Category:Solar Emissary Category:Sucksuhan